


MCYT + Dream SMP Prompts

by Ach_Nein



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt, Bottom Wilbur, Dom/sub, Dream Smp, Exiled Ranboo Au, Exiled/insane Ranboo Au, Hybrid Ranboo?, Im confusion, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Minecraft, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Ranboo inspiration go haywire, Random Updates, Slow Updates, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Wilbur, Why Did I Write This?, help????, how do tags work, i dont know what the fuck im doing, petition for Ranboo tags, philza minecraft, prompt, prompts, ranboo angst, ranboo needs a fucking tag, sub jschlatt, top jschlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ach_Nein/pseuds/Ach_Nein
Summary: Just some Prompts I randomly think ofProbably mostly MCYT / Dream SMPA mix of Hermitcraft from time to time
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I dont care - Relationship, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, can be platonic or not
Comments: 25
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

Instead of Tommy and Wilbur getting exiled Tommy and Tubbo were exiled, and Schlatt took WIlbur as his Vice President (?), would Tubbo and Tommy try and get Wilbur back or would they fall under the same fate the originals had?  
  
  
Instead of becoming ghosts, Wilbur and Jschlatt were sent to their old world where they did the Water Rising challenge ~~(I dont remember what its called, so im sorry)~~


	2. Prompts 2

> Schlatt and Wilbur run away from ~~L'manburg~~ manburg to get all the responsibility's off their chest; eventually Schlatt becomes possessive of Wilbur  
> Or vice versa- it sounds interesting as fuck tho.
> 
> In the world, there's a such thing as _angels_ and _demons_ ,  
> Schlatt is the unforgiving demon, ~~Heichary is up to you, I couldnt decide~~ , he stumbles across the angel.  
> Wilbur.  
> He's fascinated with Wilbur and wants to _taint_ him, forcing him to become a fallen angel. . .   
> or something of the sort.
> 
>   
> Wilbur, a psychopath who is deemed to need help, is given 'help' by the ~~possessive, manipulative, yandereish?~~ goat named Jschlatt. . .  
> . . .   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> Do what you wish with them.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just- hshajds  
> Its been on my mind
> 
> And I've been having such a writers block its not funny :c
> 
> Also im always up for Vice-versa stories, top wilbur is always interesting
> 
> Also I seem to have a fascination for Possessive/Manipulative Schlatt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermitcraft! :D

Past Grian and Sam come to hermitcraft through the time machine from Area 77, due to Grian sneaking in and messing with it- due to an incident. . . .  
  
or something-   
  
It just popped up in my head ; - ;   
  


Winged Grian?  
  
. . .   
  
  
I dunno-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading Hermitcraft and remembered; didn't Grian build a time machine? and then I started wanting a story where Past Grian + Sam go the future; Grian being nowhere found or something- I dunno. . .


	4. Ranboo

Something along the lines of "Ranboo is the result of Dreamnoblade" 

just-

a whole story along that plot. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit with sudden Ranboo inspiration whilst watching Youtube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hit with a sudden Ranboo story inspiration but I cant write stories and stay consistent

Ranboo Angst; Tommy pinned all the blame onto Ranboo and got exiled

Continuation for above(?): Ranboo goes insane(?) during exile and visits L'manburg once Exile is over. . . Confronts Tubbo and Tommy; Tommy's an asshole; Angst insues

Version 2 for above: Ranboo is broken, in pain constantly, and doesnt trust anyone anymore, and is embracing his Ender features. . . And has decided to run away. . . Further than anyone on the Dream SMP has done. . . and learns more about himself while in. . . Self-Exile(?)

Ranboo learns about his Milky white side (Which can be whatever you want I suppose. . . ?) One of my many ideas for it is that Ranboo is from Aether, a heavenly place. . . (I havent played the Aether mod; take of it with a grain of salt I suppose)

Ranboo Angst/Exile/Villian: In a sense, Ranboo commits Exiled Wilbur. . . He goes insane but people actually try and help this lost soul whilst in exile, except. . . Dream has already corrupted his mind and has caused him to want revenge on L'manburg. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not that good at writing stories, I often get off track tbh
> 
> Its 11:26pm whtf am I doing up-


	6. Not a Chapter :c Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcannons

So I just wanted to inform you people Im making another book; its just my headcannons or Au's; I'll probably take scenarios for it. Im actually gonna be making it today! Tonight????

Sorry! TwT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddya people think? :D


	7. I've been writing this since chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is baby

Ranboo is a Royal but he isnt living up to his fathers expectations; Technoblade becomes Dadnoblade and fluff ensues

uh-

Dream kills Ranboo over George's house; Sam finds out and puts Dream in th jail; George confronts Dream on killing Ranboo; angst ensues (No Re-spawns for Ranboo :>)  
  
  
  
Grian is Xelqua the Blood God  
  
Techno do "Blood for the Blood God"  
  
Technoblade finding out Grian is Xelqua through the voices who happen to be Grian/Xelqua's followers in a sense  
  
They spend time together  
  
Techno does worship to Grian  
  
  
  
ect ect.   
  
:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a random idea for Techno + Grian thing I just didnt know how to explain it- so.... this is the best you'll get.


	8. Grian| Philza| Techno| Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randomm

Grian & Philza are related in finally meets Techno, Tommy, Wilbur, an' maybe Tubbo(?)

Philza is Grian's non-offical dad and they finally meet up again

Wilbur and Technoblade are Twins; Wilbur has insecurities about his hybrid bits and hides them up

Fox Hybrid Wilbur's life explained when people believe him not to be a hybrid nor' believing when he says Fundy is his biological son-   
\+ Sally the Salmon is a shapeshifter water goddess  
Maybe when Wilbur goes batshit it's revealed he's a Fox Hybrid- or when he becomes ghostbur. . .

Fox ghost-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updated :c  
> I didnt have any ideas and I usually like to compile them up so there isnt just- one prompt on one page- etc,etc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be edited later

God au awesamdude / god vessel sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading, I'm being forced to use my fire stick TV to do stuff like this


	10. ????

Wilbur blood god au?

idk really


	11. a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno & Philza dont like Tommy & havent cared about his death so. . .

Ranboo's having issues dealing with Tommy's death and doesnt want to bother his (platonic) husband  
angst ensues as he hides in his house-  
maybe for the past couple months?  
Techno & Philza getting concerned for the young ender-hybrid

unsure of what happens next-   
Brain derp


	12. Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigan's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel more proud of this prompt

Ranboo's voices are like viewers. He tends to have over a million of them per day.  
One day he decides to join in their antics and inevitably increases his amount of voices on that day which ends up overwhelming him- even if just slightly.  
Philza notices after a while and goes up to checkup on him but doesnt really help- and soon the whole day has became a day to the voices

although. . .   
It seems Technoblades (and maybe phils?) voices have become. . . increasingly worried for Ranboo- 

But he's just having fun with them-

aka Shenanigan's ensue with Ranboo and the voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the twitch stream where he became top in amount of subscribers (?) per day


End file.
